


I Like the Way Your Legs Look (when they're wrapped around me)

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Canonical Character Death, Fallen Angel Levi, Gratuitous Smut, Incubus Eren, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked his former comrades about him, they would say that Levi had "fallen," throwing his lot in with the mortals.</p><p>If you asked the humans, they'd say he was an exorcist. Or, more likely, they'd give you a blank stare because most of them had never even heard of him. (He likes to keep a low profile.)</p><p>If you asked a certain bright-eyed incubus, he'd say that Levi was "fucking amazing and an amazing fuck."</p><p>This story is mostly about that last bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be following the 30-day NSFW OTP challenge, although updating more when inspiration hits, rather than every day.
> 
> This will actually be a 31 day challenge, because I had to put in an introduction, because OF COURSE I couldn't resist tying all the challenges together with at least a semblance of a plot.
> 
> Enjoy.

Levi slowly trudged along the road, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other as his breath puffed out in frozen clouds. He'd flown away from Stohess as far as he'd been able to before exhaustion set in, and now he was continuing on foot. He didn't want to be anywhere near there when the good citizens discovered that their self-styled "benevolent Mayor" was dead. He could never tell if their reaction would be to hail him as a deliverer from an oppressive megalomaniac or to throw him in gaol as a murderer.

In the latter case, he doubted that explaining that it was only the mayor's physical body that was dead and that his spirit was safe back on his own plane of existence where he'd have to spend the next century or two recovering before he'd be able to manifest in the human world again would do much to placate them.

Levi stumbled a bit as a sharp pain in his left side and a fresh, warm wetness soaking into his shirt told him that one of his wounds had reopened. He'd expended all his healing energy already; he'd have to find someplace safe to rest, and soon, or else he'd be joining his recently banished opponent. Or maybe not; Levi wasn't entirely sure where he'd end up if his body died.

Flipping off the entire Angelic Council and asking them how they'd managed to get those sticks up their asses when their heads were already firmly lodged there tended to make you _persona non gratis_ in Heaven.

_'Blessed Light, I hate angels. Hard to believe I used to be one of the arrogant bastards.'_

Levi decided that he'd much rather deal with demons. They were more straight-forward and honest about the whole thing when they started to meddle too much with the humans, enjoying playing the "mustache twirling villain" role to the hilt. When Levi pushed them far enough, they usually went back to the demon realm of their own volition, as their personal well-being was always a demon’s top concern.

Angels, on the other hand, believed wholeheartedly that their meddling was what was "best" for the humans (no matter any evidence to the contrary). And when you cornered a righteous fanatic with a god-complex, they tended to be more tenacious and vicious than even the most depraved demon could even _think_ of being. Levi's current wounds were a testament to that.

He stumbled again, his vision starting to go hazy around the edges. This wasn't good. He leaned against one of the winter-bare trees lining the road, scanning the forest for any signs of human habitation. He wasn't sure exactly how far he'd traveled, but he recognized the area as being near Shiganshina. There should be houses showing up along the road as he got nearer to the city.

_'Ah, there we go.'_

Off to his left, a short distance away, a small rectangle of yellow light glowed through the trees - a window. Levi followed the lane leading to the building. Gripping the door frame with one hand to steady himself, he raised his other hand to knock.

There was a clatter inside, as if whoever was home had dropped something, followed by the sound of footsteps. Levi watched the door slowly open, revealing a man standing there, silhouetted by the firelight behind him. He had just enough time to notice the vivid green eyes staring at him, wide with shock, before everything around him went black and he collapsed face first onto the floor.

On a scale of one to ten for the various dramatic entrances he'd made over the centuries, Levi would have to give this one a solid seven and a half.

~~~~~

The first time Levi woke, he felt oddly detached, as if he was only just barely connected to his body. He could tell he was lying in something soft and warm, a bed most likely, and it seemed that his injuries had been bandaged. They weren't as painful as he expected, and that, combined with the vague sensation of floating and his inability to open his eyes, told him that someone must have given him some sort of medicine.

He could hear voices nearby, the words fading in and out as his mind tried to drift back into unconsciousness.

“…turned up in Stohess…how he made it this far…injuries…” The first voice was a light tenor, calm and soothing.

“I still…could be dangerous…shouldn't be alone with…Eren…” The next voice was a woman’s, her tone cool, but with a faint hint of concern in it.

“…be fine…not hurting anyone here…he wouldn't…” Another male voice, a baritone, placating. There were some odd, almost persuasive sounding undertones to the voice. Levi was sure he’d heard something like it before, but his drug-clouded mind wouldn't let him make the connection before it was dragging him back into a dreamless sleep.

The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him again was the woman “…just worried about you…”

~~~~~

The next time Levi returned to consciousness, it was instant and with full alertness. However, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he carefully assessed the situation.

He was indeed in a bed as he had thought, naked except for the bandages binding his wounds, the worst of which was a long gash wrapping along his side from his chest to his back and... yes, that was a broken rib. He tried to will himself to heal, but nothing happened. It seemed that he’d have to put up with the injuries for a few more days until he regained his strength.

Less concerned about his lack of clothing than his lack of equipment, he cautiously opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small, one room cottage, the fading red light of sunset creeping in through the windows. There was a single bed, which he was occupying, in the back corner, a fireplace with brick ovens built into it and a small kitchen area next to it, and a rough-hewn wooden table with four chairs. Next to the bed, Levi caught sight of his pack, seemingly untouched, with his sword leaning up against the wall next to it and in easy reach. Either the owner of this house was far too trusting of strange men that showed up bleeding near to death on his doorstep in the middle of the night or he assumed that Levi would still be far too weak to do anything with the weapon. Unsure of which notion was the more foolish, Levi let a small snort of derision slip out.

At the noise, the only other person in the house straightened up from where he’d been checking on the contents of a pot suspended on a hook over the fire. He turned around, and Levi was once again met by the same green eyes that he remembered from...however many nights ago it had been. He looked to be an adult, although still fairly young. Levi wasn't a great judge of human ages, but he couldn't be much past his second decade. He was well-built enough, slightly taller than average with broad shoulders and narrow hips, and dressed in a simple tunic and trousers. As Levi’s eyes settled on the brown bird’s nest of hair atop his head, he found himself wondering if the brat had ever even _heard_ of a comb.

“You’re finally awake,” the young man grinned at him. His voice was the baritone one Levi had heard before, and it still had the same odd undertones that he almost but not quite recognized. While Levi eyed him warily, the young man pulled one of the chairs over to the bedside, sitting down and fixing Levi with a friendly and inquisitive stare, “You were asleep for almost two days, you know. How are you feeling?”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh. Ah…” The man straightened up and fidgeted, “Eren.”

Levi nodded, “Eren. I’m feeling better now. Thank you.”

“Oh… Oh! That’s good! I didn't really do anything though. I mean, I bandaged you up. I know some first aid, but I don’t really know much about medicine for, um…anyway, I had my friend, Armin, come over, he’s the one that treated you, and-“

“Holy shit, kid, breathe,” Levi cut off the verbal barrage.

Eren snapped his mouth shut and started fidgeting in the chair again. Before Levi had a chance to ask him if a hyperactive squirrel had crawled up his ass, he blurted out, “Are you really Levi? _The_ Levi?”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He'd always been careful to keep a low profile while among humans, often letting other exorcists take credit for his work. There was no reason for Eren to have heard his name, let alone recognize him on sight. Yet here he was, staring up at him with large eyes that practically glowed with something uncomfortably akin to hero worship. Levi considered how to respond before settling on finding out just how much Eren knew, or _thought_ he knew, "Depends on who you mean by 'the' Levi."

Eren chewed on his lip, as if he was wrestling with a decision. Then his expression shifted subtly, losing the wide-eyed innocence and becoming, not _malicious_ , no, but more than a bit calculating. "The fallen angel Levi," he finally answered.

Levi stared at him, blinking slowly. There was no way Eren should have known that about him, not if he was the young man that he seemed to be. "What are you?" Levi levered himself up into a sitting position against the pillows, calculating the distance between himself and his sword, "Because you sure as fuck aren't human."

Eren's lips twitched in amusement, "I really thought you would have noticed before now. I guess you're still pretty out of it, huh?"

Levi was about to tell him off for being a smart-ass when Eren's eyes started to glow, changing from green to gold. His form wavered, like an image seen through a heat-haze. When it cleared, Levi found himself looking at...Eren.

Or rather, at Eren's true form. For the most part, his features hadn't changed, save for his eyes. There were just a few additions. He had wings now, bat-like extensions of bone and sinew and red, leathery skin. He also had a thin, delicately barbed tail, red like his wings. Two small horns, coiled like a ram's, sprouted from his hair just above his ears. His fingernails were now pointed, short talons.

Eren shifted in the seat slightly and smiled again, revealing canines that looked slightly more prominent and sharper than before. His movements were more languid now than they had been in his human form, flowing with a fluid grace that bordered on sensual. Finally, the last puzzle piece fell into place.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "Fuck. Of all the gods-forsaken places I could have stumbled to for help, I had to end up on the doorstep of an incubus." That explained the voice; it was the ever-present echo of the glamour that demons of Eren's type could exert if they wished to. Levi had the dubious pleasure of being on the receiving end of one of those once, courtesy of a particularly nasty succubus that had grown dissatisfied with merely seducing mortals and had started draining them of their life-force as well. It obviously hadn't worked on him as it would have a human, as he was still here and she was not, but it was still not an experience he was eager to repeat, especially not in his currently weakened state.

Then again, if that was what Eren wanted, he'd had plenty of opportunities already while Levi was lying unconscious and vulnerable in his bed. Speaking of vulnerable...

"I'm starting to wonder if it was really necessary for you to remove all my clothes."

Eren tilted his head, still smiling, "Come on, they were completely ruined. Besides, we couldn't exactly treat you with them in the way."

"Then I wonder if it was necessary to _keep_ me naked once you were done."

Eren shrugged, "Makes things easier." He laughed at the sour look Levi shot him, "Your bandages! It makes it easier to change your bandages." Eren leaned back in the chair, "Contrary to popular belief, the dream-stalking thing doesn't really do it for me. I prefer my partners to have an activity level somewhere above the threshold of 'dead fish.'"

Despite himself, Levi started laughing. Eren grinned back before standing and stretching, his form rippling back to his human one as he did. He moved over to the hearth, stirred the contents of the pot, and turned back to Levi, green eyes shining, "Hey, dinner's got about an hour. Think that's enough time to share _why_ I found you half-dead on my doorstep?"

Levi looked at him, puzzled, "There's not much to tell. Some asshole angel basically set up his own private gulag in Stohess. He had the people so tightly controlled they couldn't take a shit without asking permission first. I stopped him. That's all."

"No, that?” Eren waved the spoon he was still holding for emphasis. “That's interesting." Eren put the spoon back in the pot and sat down next to Levi again, "Now come on, tell me what happened."

Levi sighed, starting back at the beginning when Isabel had told him about the strange rumors trickling out of the farms near Stohess, but, oddly enough, the complete lack of even a whisper from the city itself.

As he watched the young demon hanging on his every word, Levi felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the winter wind howling outside.

_'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at bfketh.tumblr.com


	2. Day 1: Cuddles (naked)

Two days (and several grudgingly shared stories on Levi’s part) later, Eren was a frenzy of activity. Levi watched him bemusedly as he bustled in and out of the house, bringing in armfuls of wood each time and piling it all in a corner. About midday, he left to go into town, coming back laden with enough food to last them days, most of it stuff that would keep easily - cured meats, hard cheeses, dried grains, and root vegetables.

That afternoon, as Eren put on his boots, gloves, and a heavy cloak to go back outside, Levi's curiosity finally got the better of him, "What on earth are you doing?"

Eren paused at the door, "I've got to put the shutters up. There's a bad storm coming."

Levi looked from Eren to the window. Outside, the sun was shining brightly out of a pale blue sky. He looked back at Eren and raised a single, slender eyebrow.

Eren shrugged, "Fine, don't believe me. But I've lived here my whole life, and I'm telling you, by nightfall, it's going to be a blizzard out there."

Levi just snorted and went back to reading one of books Eren had given him to pass the time.

~~~~~

Eren had been right. Just before sunset, the faint light filtering in through the chinks in the shutters had gone dark. Eren cracked the door open, and beyond him, Levi could see thick, roiling black clouds. He shut the door, just before a blast of wind shook the whole house.

The temperature in the house dropped at least twenty degrees once the wind started howling in earnest, despite the roaring fire. After supper, Eren washed and put away the dishes while Levi burrowed under the blankets as yet another cold draft worked its way down the chimney.

A weight settled over him, and Levi poked his head out to see Eren spreading the quilt he’d been using as a bedroll over top of him. When he started to pull his shirt over his head, Levi asked, “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Shirt off, Eren cocked one hand on his hip and looked down at Levi, “C’mon, it’s way too cold for me to sleep on the floor tonight! And don’t act like you’re not cold, too.”

“Tch. Whatever. I don’t see why that means you have to strip,” Levi turned his head away as Eren shucked off his pants and climbed into the bed next to him.

Eren gave Levi his best innocent smile, “It’s warmer this way. You know, sharing body heat and all that.”

It would have been almost convincing if Levi hadn't seen the brief flash of heated gold in his clear green eyes. He snorted, “Bullshit.”

Eren raised both his hands in a conciliatory gesture, “Hey, I promise I won’t try anything,” He dropped his hands as his lips curled slyly, “Now if, on the other hand, _you_ wanted to try something...”

Levi sighed, “Go to sleep, Eren.” He tried to roll over on his side, and his broken rib shifted, causing him to hiss in pain.

Eren bolted upright, fingers gingerly brushing over the bandages wound around Levi’s torso, “Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“Only when I breathe,” he gritted out a reply between clenched teeth before swatting Eren’s hand away. “Fuck. Just give me a second, will you?” Levi placed his own hand flat against his chest, closing his eyes in concentration. This time, he felt his powers respond, and the bone and flesh started to knit together. He didn't get it completely healed before his energy gave out, but it was better than it was.

Eren reached out and pushed Levi’s bangs away from his forehead. His eyes widened in surprise, “Holy shit! Your skin is like ice!”

In contrast, the palm of Eren’s hand felt like it was almost burning. As he started to shiver uncontrollably, Levi realized it wasn't actually that hot, he was just that _cold_. “I th-think,” he stammered out through chattering teeth, “I overd-did it.”

Arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled against Eren’s chest. "Is this okay?" Eren murmured against his hair.

Levi nodded and started to relax as warmth surrounded and seeped into him. His shivering finally stopped and he sighed, "You're like a furnace."

Eren chuckled, the vibration rumbling against Levi's back, "I'd rent myself out as a bed-warmer, but I usually do that for free."

Levi snorted. He had just closed his eyes when he felt a hand glide down his hip. "Eren."

"Hm?"

"Unless you want to be castrated, keep your hands above my waist."

"Sorry." The hand moved back up.

"No, you're not." The only response he got was a soft hum. They were both quiet for a few minutes when Levi remembered something Eren had mentioned earlier, "You said you've lived here all your life?"

"I was _born_ here. In Shiganshina, I mean."

"Huh. How did that happen?"

He felt Eren shrug, "My dad was - _is_ \- a doctor. He was studying human medicine for a while and Mom came here with him. I was a kid when he finished his research and went home; she stayed here with me 'cause she decided she liked being around humans. Dad didn't seem to really care. I think he was always disappointed that I took after her instead of him."

"She's a succubus, you mean."

"Yeah," Eren's voice sounded a little hoarse, "she was."

"Was?" Even as Levi said it, he knew he shouldn't ask, but he did anyway.

"She died," Eren's arms tightened around his waist, "a few years after Dad left."

"Oh." Despite the warmth at his back, Levi felt a chill go down his spine. There was a saying in Heaven, that angels were closer to the spirit while demons were closer to the flesh. It was more of the elitist bullshit they loved to spout, but there was some truth in it. If you destroyed an angel's body, it was at most an inconvenience. Demons, however, were like humans: they couldn't live without a body. Levi awkwardly covered Eren's hand with his own, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It was a long time ago." Eren let out a slow exhale that tickled the back of Levi's neck, "I'd spent the day with Mikasa and Armin, and when I got home, she was already gone. An exorcist got the demon that killed her, eventually." Eren paused, before continuing in a quiet voice, "I wish I hadn't left that day. If I'd been there, maybe...maybe I could've done something to stop it."

"You were just a kid. If you'd been there, you'd be dead, too. Your mom wouldn't have wanted that."

"Yeah, I guess so... I still miss her, though."

Levi levered himself out of Eren's arms so he could turn around to face him. The firelight glinted off a single tear tracing the curve of Eren's cheek.

_'Good job, Levi. Your way with words is so abysmal you managed to make a **demon** cry. That's got to be a new record for you.'_

Huffing to himself, Levi reached out, wiping away the tear with his thumb as he slid his hand along Eren's cheek and into his hair. He pulled Eren gently to him, until his head was cradled against Levi's shoulder. He ran his fingers through Eren's hair, over and over, until his eyes closed and the tension in his shoulders slowly eased.

Eren draped his arm back around Levi's stomach, below where the bandages ended, and snuggled closer into his side. "G'night," he murmured sleepily, "and...thanks."

"Goodnight, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know why this got so angsty.
> 
> I also apologize for killing Carla. Future chapters should be happier (and sexier), though!


	3. Day 2: Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it went a bit beyond just kissing.

They ended up snowbound for three days. By the third day, Levi was completely recovered from his injuries and feeling restless, so he helped Eren finish digging out from the house to the road. Levi went to bed that night pleasantly tired from the exertion, and decided that tomorrow morning it was probably best to be on his way. He ruthlessly pushed aside the thought that he might actually miss the obnoxious brat when he left. Said brat was currently curled up beside him, having declined to go back to sleeping on the floor ever since the night of the blizzard. Eren had surprisingly managed to stay fairly well behaved, as far as keeping his hands to himself went, and Levi actually found himself grateful for the added warmth. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Especially not since Eren still adamantly refused to wear any clothes to bed.

Levi had just about fallen asleep when he was jolted back awake by a tickling warmth on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Eren brushing his lips lightly against his skin. Levi frowned, “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Eren startled, pulling back and looking up at him with a sheepish expression, “Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“No, I’m dreaming right now and talking to a giant rabbit in a pinafore. Yes, you fucking woke me up.”

“Sorry,” Eren repeated, dropping his head again to nuzzle against his shoulder. There was a long silence, and Levi thought he’d finally gone to sleep when he heard a hesitant, “…Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Levi scowled, “It’s a little late to ask, isn't it?”

“No, I mean, can I kiss you…on the lips?” Eren looked up at him through his eyelashes. Levi noticed that the green of his eyes was slightly shot through with gold. There was also a faint scent starting to fill the room. It wasn't unpleasant, slightly musky and reminiscent of cloves, but something about it started to set off warning bells in the back of Levi’s mind.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

"Really? 'Cause I've been thinking about it for a while, and it seems like a pretty good idea to me."

Levi stared at him, baffled, " _Why_ , Eren? Why me? What reason could you possibly have to want to kiss me?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I like you. Isn't that reason enough?"

Levi was about to say that, no, it wasn't that simple, but the words died on his tongue as he met Eren's earnest gaze and realized that, for him, it really _was_ that simple.

_'This is a bad idea. This is a really fucking bad idea, and I'm an idiot.'_

Despite his thoughts, Levi cupped Eren’s jaw in his hand. He leaned down, and Eren raised up to meet him halfway.

Eren's lips were warm and pliable, and the kiss was nice. At first. Then Eren moaned against his mouth, and Levi found himself pushed back against the bed while the young demon pressed against him.

"Eren..." Levi turned his head away, breaking contact between their lips. Eren didn't seem to mind, latching on instead to the pulse-point just under Levi's jaw. He moaned again, and Levi's breath hitched at the vibration against his throat. Levi could feel Eren's lips curl into a smile. He could also feel...yes, that was definitely a dick pressing into his hip.

"Eren." Levi was firmer this time, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away. He frowned at him, "You asked if you could kiss me, not if you could hump my leg like a bitch in-"

Levi abruptly cut himself off as the realization crawled up his spine in an icy tendril. He looked more closely at Eren. His face and chest were flushed, his breath was coming in quick, shallow pants, and his pupils were dilated almost impossibly wide. Meanwhile, what little of the iris remained had gone from green to completely gold. With some trepidation, he asked, "How long has it been?"

Eren blinked, "Huh? How long since what?"

"Since you last took a nice long shit," Levi growled out. "You're an _incubus_ ; what the hell do you _think_ I'm asking?"

"Oh..." Eren chewed on his bottom lip as he struggled to focus, "Um, well, I've been taking care of you for the last week, and before that I busy repairing my roof, so...two weeks... Oh. Fuck." He flopped onto his back with a groan, covering his face with his hands.

_'Great. He really **has** gone into heat, and I'm the only other person here.'_

Incubi needed the energy released during sex, the same way that a plant needed sunlight. Eren had effectively been starving himself, and now that need was catching up to him with a vengeance.

A shudder wracked Eren's body. He moved his hands away from his face to clutch at the bed beneath him, looking up at Levi apologetically as he did, "I...I'm sorry. I should have realized... I'll try to...control myself." He gasped as his body shook again. By this point, he wasn't able to maintain his human form, and his horns and tail had reappeared.

Levi snorted, "The day an overgrown brat like you is able to overpower me is the day I retire."

Eren laughed, but the sound quickly garbled into a low moan deep in his throat. His eyes glassy and pleading, he started to reach out to Levi, but he stopped himself and dug his fingers back into the mattress. His body spasmed again, and Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the pad of his thumb as he desperately tried to hold back more moans. Levi sat up in concern when he saw a drop of blood trickle out of Eren's mouth.

"Oi," he coaxed Eren's hand away, "Stop that. You're hurting yourself." Levi watched as Eren convulsed again, his mouth open soundlessly and his chest heaving. He almost looked like he was in _pain_.

He made a decision and placed his hand against Eren’s cheek.

"Le...vi...?” Eren gasped as Levi swiped his thumb across his lips wiping away the trace of blood. “You don’t...don’t have to...”

"Shut up. It's fine." Levi bent down, stopping any further protests by sealing Eren's lips with his own.

Eren froze for a moment, and then his mouth was parting eagerly as his hands came up to clutch at Levi’s back. Levi deepened the kiss, and soon Eren was writhing and moaning beneath him.

With a soft sigh, Eren pulled away from Levi’s mouth, lathing a trail of kisses along Levi’s jaw until he reached his ear. “Levi...” he breathed out, “I want... I need...”

“Shh. I know.” Levi pressed a kiss into Eren’s temple. He cradled the back of Eren’s head with one hand, while he slid the other beneath the blankets. His fingertips brushed against Eren’s stomach, making the muscles there jump and quiver, before he finally found and wrapped his fingers around Eren’s cock.

He was already unbelievably hard, precum leaking copiously from the tip. Levi used his thumb to gather some of the liquid up, spreading it down Eren’s length and pulling back his foreskin in the process.

Eren gave a choked moan and buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi chuckled as he slid his hand back up and then repeated the motion. He moved at a slow pace at first, only going faster when Eren started to buck impatiently up into his hand. Occasionally, he’d press his thumb against Eren’s slit or the sensitive spot just under the head, and Eren’s hips would stutter as he let out an absolutely primal sound of need that had Levi’s own dick twitching and half-hard.

As wound up as he was, it didn’t take long before the thrusts of Eren’s hips became erratic and he was murmuring a litany of Levi’s name into his skin. Then, every muscle in his body tensed, and Eren came with a cry as he spilled out over his own stomach and Levi’s hand.

Levi ignored it, continuing to stroke Eren through his orgasm until he collapsed bonelessly against the bed. Only then did Levi sit up and pull his hand away, looking in distaste at the mess covering it with a muttered, “Gross.”

Eren laughed, the sound bright and clear, before he rummaged in the nightstand and produced a handkerchief. He handed it to Levi who used it to clean himself and Eren off. As he laid back down, Eren rolled over to face him, placing a quick, and surprisingly innocent, peck against his cheek. “You really didn't have to do that.”

Levi looked appraisingly at Eren, now back in his human form. He snorted, “It was just the fastest way of getting you calmed down so I could get the fuck to sleep. That’s all.” He rolled over on his side, facing away from Eren.

Instead of replying, Eren just let out a suspiciously contented hum, and Levi felt warmth press up against his back as an arm draped over his side. He could feel Eren’s breath, soft and even, against the nape of his neck. Just when he thought the kid had gone to sleep, a tentative voice asked, “Are you leaving soon?”

“Hm, tomorrow, probably.”

“Oh...” There was another long silence, and Levi had just started to drift off when Eren asked a question that snapped him wide awake.

“Can I go with you?”


	4. Day 3: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, before this gets too far, I should mention that I've changed the order of a couple things in the list.

It was just past sunset when Levi and Eren finally arrived in Sina. They'd spent most of the day flying, only landing when they were a couple miles outside the city. When they'd crested a hill and gotten their first look at the sprawling port city, Eren had halted and stared ahead, open-mouthed.

"...It's so huge!"

Levi snorted, "Sina's the most prosperous city in Mauern, what did you expect? Rose and Maria are both bigger, though."

Eren shook his head and flung his arm out, "No, I mean the _sea_!" He turned to Levi, his eyes practically shining in the fading light, "Can we go there?"

Levi sighed, "Kid, right now the only place I want to go is home." He resumed walking down the road again but stopped when he realized Eren wasn't following him. He looked over his shoulder to see him still staring at the darkening waves, his shoulders slumped in dejection. Levi sighed again, "Eren. We can go tomorrow. It's better in the daylight anyway."

Eren's entire demeanor immediately perked up, and he happily followed Levi into the city, chattering the whole way. Levi only half paid attention as he led them through the twisting streets. As their progress took them through gradually wealthier districts, Eren seemed to grow nervous, and he fell silent. Eventually, they came to a street lined with walled estates on both sides. Levi stopped abruptly in front of one of the wrought iron gates, and Eren nearly crashed into him.

He stopped himself just in time and blurted out, "Where are we going?"

"I told you," Levi pulled a key out from his clothes and unlocked the gate. "Home."

Bewildered, Eren followed him through the gate, waiting while Levi shut and locked it behind them, before they both continued down the path and into the building itself. Inside, Eren stood gawking in the marble-floored entryway before turning to Levi, "This is your house?!" He waved his arms, encompassing a front hall that probably could have accommodated Eren's small cottage three times over with room to spare.

Levi shook his head, "No, it's my home. The house actually belongs to a friend of mine. It doesn't look like he's here right now, but you'll probably meet him in the morning once he hears I'm back. He's a meddlesome, pushy bastard. You'd like him."

"Oh..." Eren was still looking around, wide-eyed and a little lost. Feeling a twinge of pity, Levi led him to one of the guest rooms and showed him the attached bathing room, with a rather heavy intimation that he should make use of it.

Levi went to his rooms to follow his own suggestion. After, he changed into loose, comfortable clothing, and headed to Eren’s room to see if he wanted anything to eat. As Levi approached his door, however, a low moan coming from the room made him freeze.

He looked to see that the door was open a crack, lamplight spilling out into the hall. Levi was just about to turn and walk away when the next sound drifted from the opening.

“Levi...”

Instead of leaving, Levi found himself standing right at the door. He realized then that the layout of the room afforded him a direct line of sight to the bed from the angle of the open door.

Sprawled across that bed was Eren, completely naked, hair still damp from his bath. He trailed a hand across his chest, stopping at his nipple to pinch and play with it as a gasp issued from his mouth. His other hand reached down to fondle his balls, gently rolling them in his palm as his breath started to come faster. Eren spread his legs farther apart, giving Levi a perfect view of his cock, flushed and straining against his stomach.

_‘What the hell am I doing standing here?! I need to leave.’_

Even as he thought that, Eren moaned again, “Levi, stop teasing me...”

A chill went down Levi’s spine as he wondered if he’d been seen, but Eren just moved his hand up and started stroking his length instead. He tilted his head back, the muscles in his neck going taut, his lips parting, “Hah...yes...Fuck me harder... _Levi_...”

The chill turned to sudden heat in his abdomen, and Levi gripped the door frame so hard he was surprised his nails didn’t leave marks in the wood. All thoughts of leaving flew from his mind as he watched Eren’s hand move faster over himself and listened to his moans and whimpers, generously peppered with repetitions of Levi’s name, grow louder and more frequent.

Finally, with one last call of “Levi!”, Eren’s back arched up off the bed as cum splattered all over his stomach and chest. As Eren collapsed, breathless, Levi pried his hand away from the wall, determined to finally go. And maybe head outside while he was at it to dunk himself in the ice-cold water in the garden fountain.

Before he could even take a step, Eren’s voice once again stopped him in his tracks.

“So, did you enjoy the show?”

Levi looked up to meet mischievous green eyes staring directly at him. He watched, Eren’s eyes still staring into his, as Eren licked his own sticky mess off his fingers before crooking them at Levi in a “come here” gesture.

Levi hesitated a moment before stepping into the room.

The door _clicked_ shut behind him with a heavy air of finality.

_‘I am such a fucking idiot.’_


	5. Day 4: Blow Job

As Levi shut the door behind him, Eren grabbed a towel off the floor (presumably from his bath) and used it to wipe himself off. He crossed the room to where Levi stood, his back still against the door. He placed his hands against the wood on either side of the shorter man, caging him between his arms without actually touching him. His gaze briefly traveled downward before flicking back up to Levi's face, and he smiled, "I guess you did enjoy it, huh?"

Levi's eyebrows drew together, "What do you think you're trying to accomplish here, Eren?"

"I thought that was obvious." Eren leaned in closer, "I'm _trying_ to seduce you."

Levi covered his face with his hand in frustration, "Why?"

"I already told you: I like you," his tone suggested that should have also been obvious.

Levi dropped his hand to stare at Eren in disbelief, "You don't even _know_ me."

"I'd like to though." Eren gently rested his forehead against Levi's as he looked into his eyes, "I want to know what your favorite color is, your favorite food. I want to know what you do in your free time, what makes you smile..." he paused, his lips curling slyly, "What makes you moan."

A beat of silence. Then, "You were doing so well there, too."

Eren laughed.

It started slowly, a bubbling chuckle that leaked out between the fingers of the hand he clapped over his mouth, but it soon grew into a full, clear sound, filling the room. Despite himself, Levi felt the corners of his mouth turning up. He was still smiling when Eren's laughter trailed off. He looked down at him, amusement still dancing in his eyes, and slid a finger across Levi's lips, "Looks like I got the answer to one of my questions, at least."

He bent down and pressed his lips where his fingertip had been. A part of Levi knew that he should probably stop this now and leave, but that part didn't seem to have any control over his body. It certainly wasn't responsible for his eyelids fluttering closed or for his hands coming up to rest on Eren's waist, just above his hips.

Eren's own hands were reaching under Levi's shirt, brushing against his stomach and sides as he pushed it up. His lips moved from Levi's to trail along his jaw instead. "Hey, Levi?" he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Will you let me...take care of you?"

"What?"

Eren's hand crept down to cup the bulge in Levi's trousers. Levi was able to hold back a moan at the contact, but he wasn't able to stop his breath from catching in his throat. Eren drew away from him to smirk at him, "Let me take care of this. I owe you for last night."

Levi snorted, "You treated my injuries when I showed up half-dead at your door. I think you've got who owes who backwards."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Fine. You owe me, so let me do this for you." He punctuated his sentence by slowly dragging his palm downwards.

Levi couldn't stop his gasp at that or the slight buck of his hips. As Eren shot him a triumphant smile, he growled out, "You _really_ don't play fair, kid."

"Demon," came the satisfied response, and then Eren was coaxing Levi over to the bed, relieving him of his shirt and pants along the way, until Levi was sitting on the mattress, naked, while Eren kneeled between his knees. He circled a thumb around the head of Levi's cock, "Wow. I don't see many circumcised guys. You're really thick, too."

Levi looked away and huffed, "You don't have to talk about it so much."

"You're blushing."

"Shut the fuck up."

Eren hummed and leaned down. He paused and looked up at Levi's face, "You know, I've always wanted to taste an angel."

"What the he-!" The rest of Levi's words were lost in a low moan as Eren ran his tongue from Levi's base to his tip.

_'So that's what he meant by taking care of me.'_

Eren's lips closed around the head of his cock, and after that Levi wasn't thinking about anything except how warm and soft and _goddamn perfect_ Eren's mouth was.

He took his time, keeping his eyes on Levi as he found out where he was more sensitive, varying his pace and the ministration of his tongue. Sometimes, he brought his hand up to stroke Levi's shaft as well or to carefully play with his balls. Whenever he did something that made Levi's breath hitch or elicited a quiet moan, he seemed to remember it, making sure to occasionally repeat the action. Several times, he brought Levi right to the brink, his legs trembling and his breath coming in quick, short gasps, but then he would back off, replacing the movements of his mouth that had been driving Levi crazy with slow, lazy strokes of his hand.

This went on until Eren plunged down and took Levi in all the way to his base, his nose buried in the dark, trimmed hairs there. Levi felt Eren's throat constrict around him as he swallowed, and the last of his control snapped. The fingers he'd buried in Eren's hair some time ago tightened their grip, and he pulled Eren up slightly, just far enough that he could thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Eren moaned against him, and that was what sent Levi hurtling over the precipice. After being denied so many times, it hit him hard, the pleasure shooting through him as his mouth hung open in a silent scream and his vision went black.

By the time his brain was able to work again, Eren had pulled a blanket over them and curled up against Levi’s side. When he noticed Levi looking at him, he grinned, “That was amazing.”

“Isn't that what I’m supposed to say?” Levi brushed Eren’s perpetually messy bangs out of his face, “I should probably go take another bath.” He moved to get out of the bed, but Eren tightened his arm around him.

“No, sleep now. Bathe in the morning.”

“Eren...”

“It’s fine. I already took care of the mess.”

“...You swallowed it, didn't you.”

His only reply was a soft chuckle.

“Gross.”

~~~~~

As Levi had predicted, the owner of the house showed up the next morning. Levi found him in his office.

“There you are, Erwin.”

The tall blond looked up from his desk, blue eyes widening slightly, “Ah, Levi! I heard you were here, but I thought maybe the staff was mistaken since you weren't in your rooms.” Erwin raised an eyebrow as Eren walked into the room behind Levi.

Levi sighed and answered the unspoken question, “Erwin, this is Eren. He helped me after that mess in Stohess, and he’s...my apprentice now, I guess. Eren, this is Erwin. He's an ass, but he's tolerable.”

Erwin’s other eyebrow shot up to join the first, “ _You've_  taken an apprentice? I must say, I’m astonished. I’m almost as astonished that a demon wants to be an exorcist in the first place.”

Eren startled for a second as Erwin discerned his true nature right away, although Levi had known Erwin too long to be surprised. The demon in question shifted nervously from foot to foot before he finally answered, “I have my reasons.”

Erwin opened his mouth to say something else when his little blond secretary bustled into the room from the library door and sat down a stack of books on the desk. Levi could never remember the kid’s name. He thought it started with an-

“Armin?!”

The young angel straightened up from the desk and turned around, the startled look on his face mirroring Eren’s. They both called out in unison.

“What are you doing here?!”

~~~~~

When it became clear that he wouldn't get any work done for the remainder of the morning, Erwin had ushered them all to the salon for tea. Eren and Armin were now sitting in a corner talking quietly to each other. Levi wasn't entirely certain that he liked the furtive glances that the two of them kept shooting over at him.

Before he could ask them what the fuck was so interesting about his face, Erwin set down his cup and turned to him, “As I was saying, it’s rather unusual for you to take an apprentice. You must find something...intriguing about this boy.”

Levi lowered his own cup and snarled, “And just what are you implying?”

Erwin smiled. It was smooth, conciliatory, and patently false, “I wasn't implying anything. Why, were you inferring something? Although, I _do_ find myself wondering where you were this morning.”

“I swear to the Light, Erwin, I don’t care if you’re an arch-angel _or_ on the Council, I will strangle you in your sleep if you don’t shut the fuck up right now.”

Erwin’s smile turned a bit more calculating and a bit less false, “My, my. Instead of denials, I get threats of violence. Interesting.” He calmly picked his tea back up and sipped.

All Levi wanted to do was scream. He settled for turning away and muttering, “Fuck you.”

“Oh? I didn't think even you would have the energy to handle both me _and_ an incubus.”

That time, Levi really did scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turned out.


	6. Day 5: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this work: "Well, that escalated quickly"

Levi found himself glad for the impulsive promise he'd made to take Eren to the ocean. At first, because it gave him an excuse to get away from Erwin. But as he watched Eren, standing wide-eyed on the beach, he began to be glad for a different reason.

"This is amazing..." Eren's eyes were sparkling as he watched the waves, crested white with foam. He shivered in the constant wind blowing in from the water, "It's cold out here, though."

"Of course it is; it's January." Levi found himself staring into Eren's sea-green eyes as he added, "You should see it in the summer."

Eren finally tore his gaze away from the horizon to focus on Levi, "Can we come back then?"

"Sure."

Eren grinned and then leaned down, pressing his lips to Levi's. Levi stiffened in surprise before relaxing again and returning the kiss.

"Lemon tarts," Levi breathed out when they finally parted.

"...What?" Eren blinked at him in confusion.

"You wanted to know what my favorite food was, didn't you?"

"Oh." Eren drew even closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. "What about your favorite color?"

Levi looked at him silently for a moment and reached up to push Eren's bangs out of his face. "Green," he said, before pulling Eren back down to him.

They both forgot about the ocean after that.

~~~~~

They stopped in the city to eat supper, and by the time they got back to the house, Erwin and Armin had both left. Levi unlaced his boots and headed upstairs, leaving Eren still struggling with his own boots in the entryway. As soon as he got them off, he hurried to catch up. "Where are you going?" he asked as he drew even with the shorter man.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Eren's voice was incredulous, "Again? What is it with you and baths?"

"I just spent half the day traipsing across sand with sea-spray blowing over me. I can _feel_ the grit on my skin. It's disgusting." He raised an eyebrow at Eren, "You should probably take one, too. You were running around out there like a maniac."

Eren seemed to contemplate it before smiling slyly, "Only if I can take it with you."

"Fine."

Eren blinked in surprise, "What? Really? You're giving in just like that?"

"If I don't, you'll just bug me until I do. Persistent kid."

"Well, that takes almost all the fun out of it."

~~~~~

Much to Eren's unconcealed dismay, the bath consisted of exactly that - bathing. Whenever Eren tried to turn it into something more intimate, Levi quickly shut down his advances. Eren pouted while he dried his hair, ignoring Levi as the other man wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the door.

Levi opened the door and paused, "Eren."

"What?" There was a sullen tone in his voice.

"Are you coming to bed with me or not?"

Eren perked up, but then a cautious look crossed his face, "Wait, you don't mean just to sleep, do you?"

Levi airily replied, "Who knows?" With that, he turned and walked into the bedroom.

He wasn't surprised when Eren beat him into the actual bed. He also wasn't surprised when Eren latched onto him the moment he joined him, burying his face in Levi's neck and running his hands down to Levi's hips, impatiently pulling off the towel.

"Oi, slow down." Levi pushed Eren away.

Eren looked up at him and licked his lips, "Sorry, you're just... You're really hot, you know?"

Levi smirked, "Really?"

"You have no idea," Eren breathed out. He pressed his face into Levi's neck again, kissing and nipping at his skin, "I want you so bad."

Levi buried a hand in Eren's hair, "And how do you want me?"

"I want you to fuck me," Eren moaned. "Or let me fuck you, but mostly I _really_ want you to fuck me."

Levi shivered.

_‘Just what the hell is this kid doing to me?’_

He lightly tugged on Eren's hair, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

He got off the bed and went back into the bathroom to grab a bottle off of the shelf in there. When he returned, Eren was stretched out on the bed and lazily stroking himself. Levi stopped for a moment as he ran his eyes down the long line of Eren's body, across tanned skin and toned muscle.

Levi shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, kneeling between Eren's obligingly spread legs. Even as he was opening the bottle and pouring some of the thick oil over his fingers, he muttered, "This is fucking insane. I must have hit my head when I fainted."

Eren chuckled. The chuckle turned into an anticipatory gasp as Levi circled the tight ring of muscles around Eren's entrance with slicked fingers. When Levi started to slowly press a finger inside, Eren ground his hips down, taking him in much faster than Levi had intended. Levi froze, carefully searching Eren's face.

Eren reached up to lay his hand against Levi's cheek and smiled, "It's okay; I'm not going to break. I'm not that fragile." He bucked his hips for emphasis, and Levi obliged by adding a second finger. Eren dropped his hand back to the bed as Levi moved in and out, rubbing his fingertips against Eren’s inner walls.

He knew he found the right spot when Eren clenched the blanket beneath him, gasping, “There! Right there! Levi…!”

Levi brushed against his prostate again, and Eren cried out as he started to move his hips up and down. Levi’s mouth went dry as he watched Eren fucking himself on his hand. After one particularly hard thrust had Eren throwing his head back and keening, Levi drew his fingers out. Eren watched him through eyes gone gold with lust as he opened the bottle once more and dripped the oil down his length, spreading it with a few quick strokes. He started to move to position himself, but Eren sat up and straddled his hips instead.

Levi hesitated briefly before changing his position and placing a hand on Eren’s hip to steady him while he used the other to line himself up with Eren’s entrance. “Are you sure?”

Eren nodded, using his hands to brace against Levi’s shoulders as he slowly pushed down.

The feeling of heat and tightness enveloping him was amazing. It took all the self-control he had to just keep himself still, letting Eren set the initial pace. He didn't have to wait very long before Eren was lifting himself up and dropping down again. And again. Levi’s fingers convulsed against Eren’s hips, and by the third time he was thrusting up to meet Eren’s descent.

Eren moaned and leaned down to capture Levi’s lips in a sloppy kiss. As he pulled away, he murmured, “Lie down.”

Levi did, putting his back flat against the mattress while still using his hands on Eren’s hips to help hold the other up. Eren leaned back slightly, bracing his hands against his calves. He couldn't move much in this position, so Levi took over the thrusting. The new angle must have been perfect, because Eren practically screamed, “Oh, gods! Like that... Just...like that! Ah! Harder! Levi...!”

He complied, lifting his hips harder and faster. His mind was starting to go pleasantly blank as he lost himself to the heat and pressure coiling ever tighter in his gut and to the sight of Eren falling apart on his dick.

And what a sight it was. Eren’s entire upper body was flushed, his mouth hanging open as a seemingly endless stream of moans and gasps and repetitions of Levi’s name tumbled from his lips. He kept his eyes open and trained on Levi’s face, the pupils blown wide, as every thrust caused him to shudder.

“Ah! Levi! I’m...I’m close! Please...touch me...” Eren’s arms were trembling, the only thing holding his body up, so Levi took one hand off of Eren’s hip and wrapped it around Eren’s twitching cock. With only one hand to steady Eren, Levi had to make his strokes shallower than before, but that hardly seemed to matter, with the angle making every movement rub against Eren’s prostate.

Levi had hardly had time to pump Eren twice before he was coming, his back arching beautifully as the muscles of his abdomen strained and twitched, his hot seed splattering over both of them. The visual, combined with the sudden tightening of Eren around him, was enough to make Levi come right behind him. He gave a few more thrusts as the pleasure sparked through his brain, working them both through their orgasms until they were lying together on the bed, spent and gasping.

Levi groped blearily for the towel they had discarded earlier, only to have Eren roll over and grab it from where it had fallen to the floor. He used it to wipe both of them off. He was about to drop it back to the floor, but a pointed glare from Levi had him scurrying to put it away properly with the other soiled linens in the bathroom.

Levi, meanwhile, maneuvered a body that emphatically did _not_ want to obey him under the covers of the bed. He shot Eren a sour look as the demon nearly _skipped_ back to the bed and crawled under the covers with Levi, “It is completely unfair that you have so much fucking energy right now.”

Eren hummed and nuzzled closer to him, “Can’t help it; I’m always like this after a good fuck. I’ll crash in about half an hour, though.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “So, you’re saying you just did the incubus equivalent of chugging an entire pot of coffee?”

Eren chuckled and laid his head on Levi’s shoulder, looking up at him through his eyelashes, “Pretty much.”

Levi brought his hand up, absentmindedly running his fingers through Eren’s hair and down the back of his neck. Eren practically purred, leaning back into his touch and closing his eyes. Levi could feel his own eyelids growing heavy. He was glad he hadn't lit any lanterns, leaving only the banked fire in the fireplace to light the room, because he really didn't feel like moving anymore tonight. He also didn't want to dislodge the warm weight of Eren pressing against him. He pushed aside the small twinge of…something - disquiet or nervousness, he wasn't sure which - _that_ thought caused him to instead grumble, “You’re really fucking loud. Every servant in this place probably knows what we were doing.”

All Levi got in response was a quiet laugh.

_‘Erwin is never going to let me hear the end of this.’_

And yet, as he fell asleep with a warmth beside him that was rapidly becoming familiar, Levi just couldn't bring himself to care.


	7. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Where the fuck did all this plot come from?

It had been a few days since they'd arrived in Sina when Levi got a message that he'd been half-hoping for and half-dreading. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the fireplace before walking over to the blanket-cocooned lump on the bed. "Come on, time to get up," Levi said as he peeled back the covers to reveal Eren who blinked sleepily up at him.

He sat up with a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Just past the ass-crack of dawn. Hurry up and get ready; we have to leave." Levi tossed some clothes over at the demon.

As he dressed, Eren asked, puzzled, "Where are we going?"

"It's Sunday."

"So?"

"So we're going to Church," Levi answered shortly. He checked the sword sheathed at his waist before holding Eren's own belt out to him, "Don't forget your knives."

~~~~~

"You're late."

Levi looked up at the sandy-haired man leaning against the wall of a dress-maker's shop. "Not my fault," he grunted, inclining his head back at Eren.

Eren was looking around curiously at the shops surrounding them. They were currently in a sort of shabby-genteel neighborhood, the goods in the windows reflecting that - second-hand, but well cared for and lovingly refurbished. Even the dress shop was similar; many of the dresses obviously cut down and sewn from older, out-of-date clothing, bits of lace and embroidered trim from yet other garments carefully picked out of the originals and used again.

It certainly wasn't the kind of place you'd expect to find someone dead in their bed from unexplained causes, but, well, here they were.

Eren furrowed his brow at Levi, "I thought you said we were going to church?"

"We are." Levi gestured at the man who had pushed himself away from the wall to stare at Eren intently, "Eren, this is Farlan Church, one of the best damn exorcists I've ever worked with. Farlan, Eren. He's my new apprentice."

Farlan raised his eyebrows at that, "I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring a newbie to a case like this. I don't have time for babysitting" When he got no answer from Levi but a silent stare, he sighed and continued, "Anyway, we should get inside. We already checked the place over, but this whole thing still gives me the creeps. I don't want to leave Isabel alone in there too long." He turned to enter the shop, but was stopped short by the "thunk!" of a blade sinking into wood. A knife quivered in the wall next to his face, so close that the vibration caused the handle to tap against the tip of Farlan's nose. His eyes skittered sideways to where Eren was nonchalantly flipping a second knife up and down in his hand.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can look after myself." The smirk on Eren's face lasted just until Levi smacked him in the back of the head.

~~~~~

"The victim's name is Ilse Langnar. Thirty-five, widowed, no children. One of her senior apprentices found the body this morning. No signs of wounds or foul-play, just like the others. This is the fourth one in as many weeks. Maybe more; there've been rumors for a while of prostitutes going missing or turning up dead, but with those the authorities had usually already disposed of the bodies before we even got word of it."

Levi snorted as he followed Farlan up the stairs, Eren silent behind him, "Typical. If he'd kept the victims to the lower class, the Guards would be sitting there with their thumbs up their asses and we _still_ wouldn't have anything more to go on than rumors."

The three of them filed down the hall and crowded through the door at the far end. A woman with red hair jumped up from where she'd been sitting in a chair by the bedside, her hand reaching for her belt. She relaxed when she recognized Farlan, and perked up at the sight of Levi's face, "Oh, you're finally back! I wasn't sure if the message would reach you when I sent it."

Levi nodded, "Yeah, I'm back. So this the victim?" He moved to stand next to Isabel, staring down at the body in the bed.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before. I'd think it was a vampire, but there's no wounds anywhere."

"I've seen it before." Looking at the body, you'd never guess the woman had been barely approaching middle-age. Her hair was snow-white now, whatever it's original color had been, and her skin look grey and ashen, as if all the vitality had been sucked out of it. Probably because that was _exactly_ what had happened. "It's-"

"It's an incubus," said a quiet voice behind him. They all turned to look at Eren. He was standing with his back against the door, staring wide-eyed at the corpse on the bed. His normally tanned skin had gone pale with a greenish undertone, and he brought his hand up to his mouth as if he was trying to fight back a surge of sickness. "An incubus did this. This is..." Eren lowered his arm, both hands curling into shaking fists, "This is just so _wrong_."

Levi stared into Eren's eyes for a moment, seeing the spark of anger start to ignite in them. Holding his gaze, he asked, "Can you tell us anything else?"

Levi watched the anger harden into determination as Eren nodded and stepped toward the bed, "I'll see what I can do."

Levi heard Isabel and Farlan gasp next to him as Eren shifted into his full demonic form, his wings furled tight to his back to keep them out of the way in the cramped room and his tail twitching in agitation. Levi ignored the two exorcists, keeping his attention focused on Eren as he held a hand out over the victim, his eyes closing in concentration.

Levi watched a gold aura of energy spread over Eren, concentrated around his hand. As if in answer, sickly red tendrils sprang up around the body reaching up to Eren's hand. The red seemed to crawl over the gold without quite touching it, then a thin stream of it moved away from the bed, disappearing out the window.

Eren started to speak, "It happened about five hours ago, around two or three in the morning. After he drained her, he went south, turning west just before he reached the docks. The trail dissipates after that; either there's too many people around or he's just too far away."

"Or maybe he went back to the demon realm,” Farlan muttered

"No," Eren shuddered as he opened his eyes, "He can't go back. We have our own rules; if he went back, he'd be fair game for any demon that wanted to go hunting. He'd be torn apart. He wouldn't be able to hide it from them either. Stealing something instead of accepting what's freely given...changes you." Eren drew back his hand and reverted back into his human form, "That's all I could read. I know what his energy feels like now, though. If he tries to use it when I'm in the same area, I'll be able to tell where he is." He looked down at the body on the bed and murmured, "I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help."

Levi had a feeling he wasn't really talking to the three of them. He briefly squeezed Eren's shoulder, "It's more than we had before." He turned to Isabel and Farlan, "It sounds like he's holing up in the Old Slums. I want you two to scout it out; pay special attention if there seems to be a place where there are more rumors than usual about girls disappearing, or if there's somewhere that has more bodies turning up than there should be. If you hear _anything_ , send for me. Do _not_ try to move in on him on your own, not without me there."

They scurried off after giving him their assurances, and Levi moved to follow. He paused at the door when he realized Eren was still standing by the bed, unmoving. "Eren. We're going back now."

Eren seemed to shake himself out of a daze, and the two of them left the house together, just as the Guard came in to finish cleaning up the mess.

~~~~~

Back at Erwin's place, Levi ushered Eren back up to the bedroom, saying he needed to rest. He hadn't liked the way the other had looked on the way back; he was still pale and swaying slightly on his feet. Levi imagined that the "reading" had taken more out of him than the kid was willing to admit.

Of course, he should have realized that it wasn't _sleep_ Eren needed. That was made crystal clear to Levi when he was tackled to the bed the second they were in the room. As Eren pinned him down and practically devoured his lips, it occurred to him that it would be a relatively simple matter to flip the other man off of him. For all that Eren was taller, Levi was the stronger of the two, and he was fairly sure he outweighed Eren to boot. But then Eren was rolling his hips against Levi’s thigh and groaning into his mouth, and Levi decided this position was just fine. With a few minor adjustments.

Levi spread his legs further apart, wrapping them around Eren. This caused the hardness in Eren’s pants to rub against the growing bulge in Levi’s own the next time Eren rolled his hips, making them both moan. Eren broke away from Levi’s lips with a gasp and looked searchingly into Levi’s eyes, his own hesitant and unsure even through the lust clouding them, “Is this okay?”

Levi was about to tell him off for asking when they’d already done a lot more than rut against each other like horny teenagers, but remembering the look Eren had on his face in the dress-maker’s room stopped him. Instead, he reached up and tugged on Eren’s hair, “Don’t you even think for one minute that I’d let you lay a fucking finger on me if I wasn't okay with it. Now, who said that you could stop?”

Eren smiled, the first smile that Levi had seen from him in the past hour, before burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and resuming the slow roll of his hips. He reached his arms around Levi, holding him closer as nipped and sucked at the skin peeking above his collar.

Levi, meanwhile, kept one had buried in Eren’s hair while the other moved down Eren’s back, feeling his muscles flex and move under his shirt. The friction felt wonderful, but, at the same time, Levi’s pants were quickly becoming far too tight. Levi snaked his free hand between them, working rapidly to unfasten both of their pants.

He didn't even bother trying to take them off. Instead, he just undid the fronts enough to take out both of their erections. He wrapped his hand around them both as Eren continued thrusting, and if it had felt good before, that was _nothing_ compared to the sensation of Eren’s skin, hot and pulsing, against his own.

Eren must have felt the same, because he started to repeat Levi’s name over and over as his movements became more erratic and desperate. Levi could feel Eren’s cock start to twitch in his hand, moments before he convulsed and came with a cry. Levi worked him through it before finishing himself off with a couple more firm strokes.

Once they’d both gotten their breath back, Eren pressed a kiss into Levi’s lips before lifting himself up with a shy smile, “Sorry…”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “For what? Leaving me to finish myself off, or for being so damn impatient that now I have to take a bath _and_ change my clothes?”

“Um…both?”

“It’s fine,” Levi, got up, tugging on Eren’s wrist to follow as he headed for the bathroom. “You’ll just have to work extra hard to make it up to me.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren grinned as the bathroom door closed behind them.

Neither one said much else for the rest of the day.


End file.
